


Family Is Where the Heart Is

by Ravenclawlife14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Sirius, F/M, Happy Birthday Sirius!, Letters, Lions and Snakes, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Motorbikes, Necklaces, Presents, Regulus writes a letter, Sirius Birthday, Sirius' Family mentioned, Three Broom Sticks, Voldemort (mentioned) - Freeform, Wolfstar love, jily, kissing is mentioned, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawlife14/pseuds/Ravenclawlife14
Summary: On Sirius' 18th birthday, James, Peter, Remus, Lily, Alice, and Frank are able to get special permission to go to Hogsmeade for Sirius' birthday. This is the story of the day that has never disappeared from Sirius in memory. Even if some gifts have been lost forever, some have stayed close to his heart. This is the story of how he found his family, even if they have never always been there in the beginning, they have always been in his heart.





	Family Is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> This is a story that is about Sirius 18th birthday and I am pretty pleased about it. I got some feels myself while writing this but it could be because I am an emotional person. Please, please, please, I am begging you to give me a request. I will take what you give me but it took me so long to come up with this. 
> 
> Thank you for all of the support on Not Just Friends and Words are Not Always Outloud. I need to really go and edit Words are Not Always Outloud for moral reasons and I am very sorry if I have offended anyone by reading that. I promise to fix it soon. 
> 
> Now, please enjoy and leave me comments and Kudos. Tell your friends about this because it really motivates me to keep on writing this stuff. Also, tell me if you want a one-shot series. 
> 
> Love you all to pieces, 
> 
> Raven

"Will you shut up, Sirius?" asked Remus to his boyfriend whose head was in the werewolf's lap. Sirius rolled his eyes and stopped humming the tune that has been stuck in his head. He was starting to get impatient. His birthday was today and he wanted to go to Hogsmeade and be with his friends. But, he wanted to just spend time with his boyfriend. Supposably Remus and Lily got permission from Dumbledore to be out and about late that night, allowed to return the next sunrise before any detentions were announced to the close group of friends.

Remus was about to call quits on this act his was faking. Trying to read a book while your hot boyfriend, whose birthday is today, is on your lap makes it hard to concentrate. Trying to be patient before eight that night and it was only seven that afternoon until the gift arrived and brought over to The Three Broomsticks and for it to be decorated by the other marauders, Lily, Alice, and Frank. He knew that Lily and Alice would be good at the decorating, but when Frank was over with the rest of the marauders, he became a bit less reserved.

Finally, Remus put down his book and looked down at his boyfriend who was brought out his wand to create shapes in the air. Sirius looked up and smiled as Remus lowered his head to give Sirius a long and passionate kiss on the lips. That was one of the things that Sirius loved about Remus was his kisses. They always tasted like chocolate, tea, and warmth. The complete opposite of the harsh and cold aura of the werewolf that Remus always described to Sirius whenever the nightmares took over Sirius' dreams.

For the next hour, Sirius and Remus kissed till they could not possibly breath and no space was left between them. They gave each other their hopes, their dreams, their fears, and their lives. In all honesty, Sirius could have stayed there, staring at Remus' plush and rosy lips that gave him so much comfort and reassurance in his life, even in the darkest moments.

* * *

Sirius slightly shivered under the crisp November air, even though Remus told him he should wear his sweater, Sirius insisted that he would be fine and will not get cold at all. Remus just shook his head and mumbled something under his breath. Sirius was too excited to not mention what Remus said. They finally finished the walk down to The Three Broomsticks.

As Remus opened the door, Sirius had his breath taken away from him. Peter was sitting in a chair looking at the daily prophet as the walked in who kicked James who was talking to Lily quietly. Quickly, everyone was staring at the door and Remus somehow disappeared from behind Sirius. Lily was the first to come up to Sirius and hug him.

After dating James for a while, she became a sister to all of the marauders and often helped them stay out of trouble and on the occasion do some research for a prank. James came up to Sirius and wished him a happy 18th birthday with a hug. Then, Peter, Alice came up tagging along Frank who was towering over Alice's small figure and stood as protection of Alice. They were about as close as James and Lily were. Frank, even though Sirius was dating Remus, was always protective over Alice.

* * *

The group sat for hours, telling stories about their classes and moments with Sirius. Ranging from James and Sirius being caught in a broom closet for five hours as Flinch was standing right in front of it monitoring the halls to Lily yelling at Sirius for not understanding the correct use of "Accio" and getting kicked out of the library for that rest of that week. Even though Sirius thought of this earlier, he could honestly live in this moment forever. His feet were in Remus' lap and his cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much.

"Alright everyone," said Lily who started to stand from the bench that she was starting to stand from that she shared with James, she pulled out her wand and brought over the small stack of presents that were on the table that Sirius did not even know that was there.

Sirius was near to tears on how much his friends cared about him. His parents were not his family. This was his family, the people that raised him and taught him how to laugh, to love, and to live.

With the presents, Alice got Sirius a small tool kit with basic muggle tools that Sirius had no idea how to use. Frank got him a small satchel that had some buttons on it. Lily got him a book on engine motors and mechanics of automobiles (once they graduated, Sirius was planning on getting a motorbike and fixing it up to his standards). James and Peter pitched in to get him a leather jacket that they had shipped over from America. Lily had to help with the conversion of Wizard money, to Pounds, to American dollars. That took a long time to do, but to see the reaction of Sirius' face of excitement. He quickly tore off the tag and put it on for size. His smile made the whole room laugh at his excitement. At least Remus did not have to worry about Sirius catching a cold.

Finally, it was time for Remus' gift. It was a small box wrapped in marron paper with a gold bow on top of it. Sirius gently undid the careful wrapping of the box and lifted the lid. Inside was a small key on a short ribbon that had a wolf paw charm on it.

The group all sat up and started to walk outside in the autumn cold and gathered around the front of the store. Remus grabbed Sirius' hand and led him outside and told him to stay there with a kiss on his forehead.

Then James and Remus disappeared from the front of the building. After waiting five minutes of James yelling "Remus, what in the bloody hell were you thinking about putting it in here?" and Remus responding with, "Well someone insisted, not to name any names, about hiding it from Malfoy and Snape!" Eventually, Remus made himself visible and James was pushing something under a tarp that had the outline of something bulky.

To his left, he heard Lily groan and shook her head, probably for a good reason also.

James stood behind the bike and announced to the whole country, "On this fine evening on celebrating the birthday of our friend, Sirius Orion Black. The best auror that out Wizarding World has ever seen! We present this present to our best, loyal, and fluffy friend, Sirius." James quickly ripped over the tarp and exposed a black bike with sleek metal parts that glistened under the candles.

Sirius gasped slightly at the large gift and looked down at his hand that was now gripping the key. Sirius was now looking over at Remus in disbelief who now had a slight blush going down his neck. Sirius than ran over to Remus who gave him a large hug and started to pepper his face with kisses, making the rest of the group very uncomfortable. Remus took Sirius' hand and led him over to the bike.

Sirius than began to check over all of the parts on it, realizing that it was all new. "We all pitched in," said Lily, "But Remus paid over half of it." Sirius then pulled Remus' body onto the bike and inserted the key into its slot.

Then, running on pure adrenalin, Sirius started the bike and rushed off into the woods, bearly giving any time for Remus to gather his courage.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of riding trails that Hagrid created, they stopped to look over the twilight moon. In the darkness, Remus brought out the light of his wand and shined it over the woods. 

They were in a clearing, with a small pond with woods behind it. Because of the weaning moon, Sirius could bearly see the outline of the shrieking shack. A place where all things where told that needed to be told. A place of comfort that Remus desperately hated whenever the moon glistened brightly through the windows.

Remus gently got off of the bike and went to go stand by the water. Sirius raised his eyebrows in surprise, wondering what they were doing.

Once Sirius reached Remus, Remus took his arm and wrapped it around Sirius, like a warm weighted blanket they Lily gave Sirius a previous birthday when she heard of the anxiety that Sirius had.

After a few minutes of quiet, Remus broke the hug, "Your brother came up to me the other day and gave me this to give you. He said that he would like for you to read it. He also said that there is nothing in here about his hate to you or about your friends."

Sirius felt tears gather in his eyes and took the letter. The envelop that the letter was in folded tightly and had a ribbon on it. It also felt a bit weighted.

He then put it in the inside pocket of his jacket and promised himself that he would read it before he went to sleep.

* * *

After everyone was back into their beds and Sirius' bike was put in a shed that Hagrid built to store the bike until they can transport it to Sirius and Remus' new home that they purchased but have not moved into yet.

Sirius pulled out the package that was still wrapped tightly in the jacket and pulled it out. The first thing that he pulled out was a letter.

_Dear Sirius,_

_It has been years since we spoke somewhat humanly to each other. I miss your sharp sense of humor and the way you talk about the things you crave. Like your wishes to be free form the grasp of our parents._

_The day you left was the first time I cried since they started to go toward his ways. It is not the fact that I want to believe in him, it is more of the fact that if he does not that I will die and so will you. Mother and Father gave up a long time ago, seeing that your spirt was too hard and will take to much time to break._

_A couple of weeks after you left, he came over to the manor. He quickly realized that you were not there and once mother told him that you had left to join the blood traders, he promised that you could be dealt with. I then promised my loyalty to him. Till the death of myself. That was one of the bravest things that I have done since they started molding me to the perfect pet._

_You have always been the lion in a kingdom of snakes._

_I must say, Sirius, I am jealous of your boyfriend. Good looking, smart, and kind. You lucked out on that one. I am glad that you found someone who remains calm and does not have to set off pranks every hour._

_Please be safe, I know you are going to join them and try to win. Please be careful and do not do anything stupid. As the moment Mother has forbidden me to have any connection with you. Bella has a close eye on me and it is getting annoying._

_I love you to the stars and back,_

_Reg. B. _

Sirius closed the letter and reached back into the envelope and pulled out a necklace. On it had the Gryffindor crest. Moving it out of the way, he saw a lion and a snake facing each other, bowing as a sign of respect. Whether it was a sign for war or a sign of peace is something that Sirius would still never understand.

He pulled the clasp on the necklace and put it on under his nightshirt and quietly got out of his bead and into Remus'. He then cuddled the werewolf and quickly fell asleep. Dreaming of a lion and a snake who sat in a cave. Only to be broken apart by a dark shadow. Only a couple months later, Sirius understood what that dream meant.

**Author's Note:**

> The feels anyone? 
> 
> I am probably just emotional. I hope you liked it and I feel like a YouTuber whenever I write Notes to you people. 
> 
> Like I said please give me Kudos and comments and give me a request, I AM BEGGING YOU PEOPLE!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and love you all, 
> 
> Raven


End file.
